


9 Months Later

by youthshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Incomplete, M/M, i probably won't finish this ://
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthshire/pseuds/youthshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't have happened but it did. Harry's pregnant and Louis reaction wasn't quiet as planned..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Month One

**Author's Note:**

> So I've come to realise that there's not enough pregnant Harry fics so yeah this happened. This will most likely have 9 chapters for each month and then an epilogue at the end. Feedback is appreciated! :)

Harry's POV-  
~  
My breathe hitched slightly as I looked at the test in my head, tears brimmed my eyes as a million thoughts rushed to me head at once.  
"So, what's it say?" Lou, our stylist asked from the other side of the door.  
"Positive." I said, stuttering slightly.  
"Oh hun..open the door, let me talk to you."  
I struggled to get up and unlocked the door gently, sliding back to the ground and bringing my knees up to my chest.  
I held out the test for Lou to double check. When I heard a deep sigh I knew that I was looking at the test correctly.  
"C'mere." Lou said, bringing me over to her and rocking me slightly.  
"Don't worry darling, everything's going to be okay, I promise. Hey, let's think about the positives yeah? You and Louis will have your own child, a beautiful child which will be a mixture of the two of you. A child you can call your own. You and Louis can come out the public yeah? Management can't stop you now. And Hazza, you get to carry this child, you get to grow this child yeah? It's you and Louis' baby and nobody can take that away from you."

I smiled slightly, knowing she was right. It wasn't exactly a normal thing for a guy to be pregnant but it wasn't abnormal either. Although not many guys are able to get pregnant, if you saw a pregnant man walking down the street you wouldn't bat an eye. The only thing I had a problem with was Louis reaction..what if he doesn't want a kid yet? What if he wants to finish the tour? What if he doesn't want to start a family with me?

"Lou, I'm scared."  
"Don't worry Haz, everything's going to be okay. Louis is going to be over the moon Harry. You'll see. Just try and tell him as soon as possible yeah? The sooner the better I say. Anyway I should get home to Lux, good luck darling and phone me when you've told Louis." She kissed my forehead before grabbing her jacket and leaving, shutting the door quietly.  
~  
I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with a start when hearing the front door slam. Louis home. This is it. I have to tell him. I walked downstairs almost hesitantly. He smiled at me when I reached the bottom and brought me into a hug.  
"I missed you." He mumbled into my shoulder.  
"Missed you too." I said.  
"C'mon, I've got something to tell you." Louis said, ushering me into the living room.  
"Yeah well I have something to tell you too." I said.

"So as you know, I've been trying to find a bigger house for us..for when we adopt in the future..and I found the perfect one. It's nothing great but if we buy it now we don't exactly have to move into it right away."  
"Yeah..Louis that's great..can I tell you something? It's kind of important.." I asked.  
A look of concern flashed over his face.  
"Of coarse sweetheart, anything." Louis smiled, still looking slightly concerned.

"Well um..as you're well aware we haven't um been using..protection for a long time and um, y-you're also aware that I have been feeling slightly off for the past month or so and um..Lou bought me a pregnancytestanditcameoutaspositive."  
"Woah babe, hold up, could you repeat the last part, slowly love."  
"Um, Lou b-bough me a pregnancy test and it's positive Louis. I'm pregnant."  
A look of shock and fear washed over Louis face.  
"No, no you're not. There must be some mistake. Y-you have to have an abortion Harry I'm not ready to be a dad. It's not mine. You don't even have the pregnancy gene Harry what the fuck."  
"Lou..Louis..there's no mistake..it was a male pregnancy test that came out as positive. We checked 3 different ones. Of coarse you're the dad Louis! You're the only man I've ever had sex with and no! I'm not having an abortion this is my baby, it's our baby! And it's our mistake therefor we have to live with it!"  
"No, I'm out. I can't live with that thing, I can't raise a child Harry! Get rid of it or I'm leaving." He said, picking up his coat and wallet before storming out the door.  
~  
It's been 2 hours since Louis had his melt down. All 3 boys were currently comforting me. I had to explain everything to them and they promised their full support.  
"Louis will come round Hazza, I guarantee. There must be a reason behind his outburst."  
"But Niall! You don't understand. Louis can easily walk out and enjoy his freedom but whatever happens I have a baby. I can't leave this baby, I'm pregnant Niall! This baby is my future and I may have to face parenthood alone."  
"No haz, you're not alone! You have us, you have your family who I'm sure will give you their full support! Surely your mum knew you had the gene. And Louis, he'll come around. And even if he doesn't imagine his parents reaction if they found out Louis left you to deal with pregnancy, let alone a kid alone. I promise you're going to be fine and Louis will come crawling back in no time. He'll realise his mistake and he'll be back. I promise." Zayn protested.

Within a few seconds there was another door slam before a distraught Louis walked through the door.  
"Guys..um can I speak to Harry? Alone."  
All 3 of them glared at Louis before standing up. Zayn whispered something into Louis ear before giving him another glare, followed by yet another door slam.

"Harry I'm so so sorry." Louis immediently began.  
"Sorry won't change the fact that you told me to kill our child." I mumbled.  
"Let me explain. I had an older sister..her name was Jess. I used to look up to her, she was my role model from a young age. She was everything I wanted to be. One day she came home and announced to the family she was infact pregnant..I was 16 at this time and she was 19. My family gave her their full support and everything was perfect. Until the day she went into labour. 5 hours after the doctors took her, they told us there was complications during birth..her body couldn't handle it and she..she died. And so did the baby. When you told me you were pregnant, I panicked. Not only is it already a risk with you being male, the fact that my older sister died, let alone the baby..I just, that was the first thing that came to mind..I don't want to loose you or the baby sweetheart. I just want to protect you. But sooner or later this child is going to have to come out and it scares me. No screw that, it terrifies me. I'm terrified that I won't be able to protect you."  
At this point tears were brimming my eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell me Louis?" I asked.  
"As I said, I panicked." He said.  
"Everythings going to be okay Lou, I promise. We'll get through this and in the end, we're going to have our own child to raise." I smiled.  
"Yeah..everythings going to be okay." He said.


	2. Month Two

Harry's POV  
~  
It had been just over a week since I told Louis and we've just now made an appointment with the local midwife at the maternity ward. Just to make doubly sure that my assumptions are correct. We haven't told our parents let alone management yet, simply because we're not 101% sure. I was pretty sure that the tests were correct. I wasn't exactly showing yet as I'm only around 4 weeks pregnant (or so I thought) but I got really bad morning sickness which was a tad unusual for this stage of my pregnancy but it wasn't uncommon. My senses were also heightened, I already started having moodswings and considering three different tests all said the same thing, I wasn't doubting it for a second. Louis however wanted to check just in case the slight chance it was all a false alarm. I wouldn't admit it but I would be absoloutely gutted if that was true. I've finally gotten used to the idea that I have a Tomlinson baby growing inside of me and I couldn't wait to meet him or her.  
*  
When we got to the maternity ward we had over an hour's wait before we could see the midwife. Finally Dr.Madson invited us into her office.  
"hello, I'm Dr.Madson and you must be..Harry and Louis?" She smiled warmly at us.  
"Yeah, I'm Louis and that's Harry." Louis piped up, wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"And I hear you have a little one on the way, how many weeks are you?" She asked, ushering Louis to take a seat next to the Bed I was led onto.  
"I'm assuming around 4 weeks." I said, getting comfortable.  
"Alright then, lets take a look at your baby shall we? This is going to be really cold just give me a second." She said, spreading a bluish gel over my barely showing stomach.

I grabbed Louis hand and he smiled at me, rubbing small circles into the palm of my hand.  
Dr.Madson finished applying the //freezing// gel and carefully moved the ultrasound wand over my stomach.  
"Well it looks like you have a healthy baby there. But you had a slight confusion and you are in fact 8 weeks along. Congratulations boys." She told us.  
I looked up at Louis, shocked, 8 weeks.  
"Wait, isn't that two months?"  
"It is indeed Harry, at 8 weeks we're able to take a listen to your baby's heartbeat if you would like. But it's too early to determine the sex. Would you like to have a listen?"  
Louis and I both shook our heads, eagerly.

Louis was smiling so brightly at the monitor where a slight jellybean like shape was shown. A baby, my baby, our baby.  
The silence in the room was broken by a train like noise.  
"Now that's your baby's heartbeat! He or she seems very healthy so far which is a great sign."  
Our baby's heartbeat. It was then that it sunk in. Louis and I created a life, created a life with our love, we have a baby, we made a baby. Everything was definitely going to be alright.  
*  
"I think we should name him Jacob.." I said once we got home, looking through a catalogue filled with babh furniture.  
"Isn't it a bit early to be discussing names love? And besides, how are you so sure that it's going to be a boy?" Louis asked, looking at me curiously.  
"I dunno..just a feeling. It's never too early to be discussing names Lou, silly. We still have 7 months sure but we should start making a list of possibilities."  
"Well I think she's going to be a girl. How are we ever going to decide a name?" Louis asked in slight amusement.  
"Hmm..tell you what, if it's a boy, I get to name him. If it's a girl, you can name her? Well, as long as you don't name her Gertrude..."  
"Deal. Harry, I am most certainly not going to name out child Gertrude!" Louis laughed, kissing my forehead before leaving to start on dinner.  
"And you better not name him Philip!" Louis called.

"Philip..really Louis? Really?" I mumbled, letting out a slight laugh before going back to the catalogue with baby furniture in it.  
Next step, telling our parents.  
*  
I was currently 9 weeks along and both of our families were visiting for my upcoming 20th birthday. Both me and Louis finally decided it was the right time to finally tell our parents about our little miracle baby. We didn't have much worries, we didn't doubt for a second that our parent's would show anything but love and support. The only two worries were; I needed to ask my mum if she knew I had the pregnancy gene and both parents were probably going to be mad as the other 3 boys found out before they did. 

The doorbell rang and I stood up to answer but Louis shook his head, gently setting me back down on the sofa. Ever since it was confirmed that I was pregnant Louis was ten times more protective over me than he was before. Not that it bothered me.

A mere 2 minutes later the house was filled with 4 screaming girls also known as Louis sisters. Louis mum and my mum, sister and stepdad.  
Louis greeted them all and when Daisy and Pheobe made there way into the living room they were about to tackle me into a hug but luckily Louis gently pulled them back.  
"Now now girls, if you want to hug Harry you have to be very very gentle with him alright. Let me explain what's going on." He said ushering everyone to take a seat.

When the family were all settled Louis took a seat beside me on the lovesofa. He pulled me slightly into his side which I immediently warmed up to, hugging into him slightly.  
"So me and Harry have a kind of announcement..that we would like to um share with you."  
"Are you engaged? About time." Gemma said.  
"No, hang on. We're not engaged...yet." Louis added the last bit on to which I couldn't help but smiling widely.  
"But we're..y'know what I'll just say it. Harry and I are having a baby."  
There was a tense silence for a second before Anne asked, confused.  
"Are you adopting? Surrogate perhaps?"  
"No not quiet..Harry is, Harry's pregnant." Louis said.

Another tense silence filled the air, everyone in the room trying to figure out if this was a joke or not.  
"Congratulations boys..a grandbaby, wow." Johannah finally said once she realised the seriousness in our tones. 

"Sorry I zoned out for a second. Harry I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know you had the gene, but for the record I'm really happy for you two." My mum said.

All was going well, the day was filled with congratulations and the younger girls begging if they could feel my stomach.  
"Well at least we know who tops now." Gemma laughed, everyone in the room found the statement funny aside from me. 

All in all, I'm really glad I have such a supportive family. It could have been the complete opposite. 

So instead of celebrating my birthday we ended up celebrating the announcement of the baby and really, I was okay with that.


	3. Month Three

Louis POV  
~  
Month 3 was very hectic for us. Harry was really starting to show so we really had to start thinking about letting management and the public know. Not to mention the fact people on twitter have been sending him messages calling him "fat" which at one stage really got to him and he cried into my arms.

I've started making him wear baggy clothing as it hides his bump a bit, not that I want to because I love his little bump. We had to start thinking about working on the nursery which Zayn said he would help me with. Harry said he didn't want to start until we knew the gender and possibly had the name.

The fans have caught on, some of them saying that Harry is "glowing" and some even "jokingly" saying he must be pregnant. Little did they know this was no joke.

Usually by this stage of the pregnancy the morning sickness should calm down but it just seems to be getting much worse. I'd be up from 5am until 11am holding his hair back and sympathetically rubbing his back. Dr.Madson said it was common in male pregnancy and it probably won't settle down until around 17 weeks along. We even had a miscarriage scare barely a week ago when Harry was having severe cramps and he noticed blood on his underwear, we phoned a taxi and rushed straight up to hospital. Dr.Madson reassured us that Harry was just 'spotting' and buying feminine products would do the trick. Harry wasn't convinced and practically begged Dr.Madson to double check, so she did. We did an ultrasound and we heard the baby's heartbeat which was a really emotional moment for us both, so we both cried into each other's arms. Not from sadness but from relief, pure relief. We thought we had lost our baby and to know that he or she was alive and healthy was the best feeling in the world.  
*  
"Louis, please tell your child to stop kicking me, I swear we have a little footballer in there."  
"Jellybean, it's daddy, please stop kicking your dad, I love you loads and loads." I said.  
"Do you think it worked?" I stage whispered to him to which he couldn't help but giggle at.  
"It actually did, thanks Lou." He smiled. I pulled him into my side and rubbed soothing circles onto his back to which he sighed happily at.  
"In 6 months, we'll have a baby. We'll have a baby. A little mixture between the both of us.." I said to Harry thoughtfully. He hummed in response.  
"How'd you think the fans will react? Management?" He asked.  
"Well I know for sure how many larry shippers are going to be so happy for us, the other fans? Most likely the same. I mean, Eleanor and I have "split up" for over 3 months now so really I don't see what the problem would be. Management however, I'm not quiet sure. They were speaking about letting us come out within the next few months..but a baby? Not too sure Harry, not too sure. We'll just have to wait and see love." I replied, mindlessly playing with his curls.  
"Next month we should be able to find out the gender..usually around 16-20 weeks you can tell." Harry said, brightening up slightly.  
"Yeah, we can find out if we have a little prince or a little princess! Not to mention we can start on the nursery. I still think we have a Gertrude though." I said jokingly.  
"Louis Tomlinson we are not calling our child Gertrude! Regardless if it's male or female." He replied, stiffling a laugh.  
"No, coarse not. Although it's my choice for a girl, you have to decide with me y'know?"  
"As will you if it's a boy." He said, tapping my nose and standing up.  
"Well I should phone management, get them to arrange a band meeting and such."  
I was going to protest, saying that I can do it and he should just rest but then I remembered the talk he gave me about his "independence" and how although he appreciates it he would like to be able to still do things. He told me "I'm pregnant, not dying." Which I guess is kind of true.

"Kay love, tell them it'll be a whole band meeting, if things go wrong we'll need the other boys support."  
"Yeah, coarse."  
*  
2 days later and here we were, in the office of Modest! About to go into a meeting with half of the team and Simon Cowell. Although the media say the company is controlling, they really aren't. They're nice people, they just do what they think is best for our careers. They don't force us into anything.  
"Boys, nice to see you. I understand, Harry and Louis in particular, wanted to make an announcement." Simon said, greeting us in.  
Once we were all seated I took Harry's hand in mine, whispering that its going to be okay into his ear in the process.  
"Well I'm just going to go right into it. Well Harry and I are having a baby..um Harry's pregnant and if you don't believe us we have tests, ultrasound scans-"  
"Louis I believe you." Simon said in amusement. The management mumbled an agreement.  
"How many weeks?" he asked.  
"12, 13 weeks tomorrow."  
"Well from me and all the team, congratulations boys, do you have a plan on how you're going to announce this?"  
"We were just going to post a picture on instagram, um the fans can figure out the rest on their own."  
"Yeah, that's probably the best idea for the two of you. Don't make a big deal out of it and it won't become a big deal. We will postpone your upcoming tour and we won't put you on tour again until the baby is around 4 months old." An executive from Modest! Said thoughtfully.  
*  
All in all, everything was going great for us. Next step; telling the fans.  
~  
Harry's POV  
When we got home I took a quick picture of our 3 month scan that clearly had "STYLES""TOMLINSON" marked at the top of it so the fans would surely be able to work out what was happening. I posted it quickly to instagram, putting the caption as-"We're having a baby! :)" before closing my phone down and making my way to the kitchen to grab some food. Luckily I don't really get any cravings which is good, I just eat whatever. When I walked back into the hall to get ready for going to bed I noticed the spare bedroom. I walked inside and grinned, soon enough this room will be full of baby furniture and most importantly, a baby.


	4. Month 4

Louis POV  
-  
Today was the day, we were finally going to find out the gender of our little jellybean. I didn't really mind but Harry was pretty set on having a boy. Apparently he wanted a big brother for his future little girl which I guess was a nice thought. 

Harry was practically bouncing with excitement by the time we were called into the doctors office. He reminded me of a child on Christmas day. He was honestly the most adorable thing in the history of adorable things.

"So if all goes well we should know the baby's gender by the end of this appointment but it all depends on the position of your baby." Dr.Madson explained as she spread the all too familiar blue gel over Harry's growing bump.

After around 2 or 3 minutes of her fiddling with the machine, she moved the ultrasound around about before smiling widely.  
"Are you ready to know the gender?" She asked.  
Harry took a deep breath and squeezed my hand tight.  
"Yes." He breathed out.  
"Congratulations boys on your baby boy." She laughed.

-  
Harry practically dragged me into the nearest decorative store, grabbing all things blue. Blue paint, blue wall stickers, blue everything. It didn't bother me with how much he bought. All the best for our little prince.  
-  
"Jacob." He said, once we arrived home.  
"What was that love?"  
"Jacob, I want to name him Jacob." Harry told me, looking at me expectantly.  
"Then Jacob it is." I said.  
"R-really? If you don't like it we can think of something different." He said unsurely.  
"It's a perfect name for a perfect little boy Haz. Besides, you were pretty sure on naming him Jacob from the off." I said, kissing his forehead.  
"Hello little Jacob, I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you. We both love you so much." I said to his bump.  
"L-louis!" He stuttered in a panic.  
"What? What is it? Are you hurt?" I asked worrying.  
"No! He has hiccups, Lou our baby has hiccups." He smiled, tearing up slightly.  
I almost burst out into tears myself.  
"Hey baby boy, I'm sorry you have hiccups. They're no fun. I hope you feel better soon." I kissed his bump gently and brought him into a hug.

"In just 5 months we'll have our little Jacob in our arms." I reminded him and he laughed slightly.  
"In just 5 months we'll have a baby." He said.


	5. Month 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the last chapter have been so short and I apologize but to make it up I'm making "month 6" super long and I might try and add some drama in.

Harry's POV  
-  
"Did you know our baby is the size of a football?" Louis said thoughtfully. I looked up from my book I was currently reading (the fault in our stars if you must know)  
"Really? Little Jacob is getting really big." I said, rubbing my stomach gently.  
"How's your back pain doing darling?" Louis asked.  
"Worse, but Dr.Madson said it was normal. Apparently my body is getting used to the weight."  
Just as Louis was about to reply the other 3 boys came in. 

"That's the nursery completed." Zayn piped up.  
I smiled excited, standing up and rushing up the stairs to see the new nursery. 

On the front of the door the name "Jacob" was nailed on with soft blue wooden letters.  
"I hope you don't want to change the name now because that is definitely not coming off." Niall laughed.  
"Nope. Don't worry. He's our little Jacob."

I walked into the room and looked around in amazement.  
The walls where painted blue with white stripes. Zayn had painted whinnie the pooh and other cartoon characters on the main wall along with same lyrics from our songs. 

On the wall opposite there was a framed picture with our first ultrasound along with a framed picture of the five of us.

There was a creamy white crib that had blue sheets and above it, hanging from the ceiling was a pretty blue and white mobile.

Then finally in the corner there was a wooden closet and once you opened it there was a few dozen baby clothes and onesies along with a tiny pair of converses.

"Guys, this is..amazing." I said, tearing up. It truly was just how I wanted it to be, if not better.  
"So.. you like it?" Liam asked.  
"No..I love it!" I said bringing them all into a group hug.

Things where going so well, and they could only get better.


	6. Month Six

Harry's POV 

~

A loud bang startled me from my slumber. I rolled around expecting to find Louis next to me but was confused when all I found was a cold, empty bed. I looked around the room, slipping on one of Louis jumpers and a pair of sweats before heading downstairs.

"Louis?" I asked confused but was met with no sound. So many thoughts rushed to my heart at once.

"That's it, he left you and the baby, he was bound to do it eventually-"

The thought was cut off by the light switching on and Louis shouting "Surprise!"

My mum, his mum, his sisters, my sisters and a few old female friends plus the boys all jumped up from behind the chairs. I almost teared up as I looked around. A large banner hang across the wall that had the writing "Baby shower" across it. 

"Not that I don't love it or anything, thank you guys, but isn't it a Tad early for baby showers?"

"Well this way you could actually be capable of moving out your seat because believe me when you hit month 8 of pregnancy, you will not be wanting anybody around." Jay offered, smiling apologetically. 

I smiled at her looking at Louis, falling into his arms. He kissed my forehead.

"No offense but aren't the dad's not meant to be at the baby showers?" I joked.

"Which is why me and the boys are going for some beers and a movie at Niall's place." Louis murmured. 

I kissed him on the lips, our eyes locking.

"Save your eye sex for another day boys, we have a party to have and presents to give." Gemma piped up.

"Right okay, c'mon lads." Louis said, ushering the other three out the door.

~

After the baby shower (which was filled with loads of adorable baby clothes and to many diapers to count) Louis and I decided to have a relaxing evening cuddled up on the sofa, watching reruns of old comedy shows. Louis hands where settled on my stomach and my head was on his shoulder. The position was familiar and comfortable.

But when it was finally time to go to bed everything went downhill. As I walked up the stairs black spots started appearing in front of my eyes. Within seconds I blacked out, falling all the way back down stairs.


End file.
